A thousand beats
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Juvia es una luna enamorada. —Gruvia; Dedicado a xHinamoriKunx


Resultado de un momento ocio extreme y una buena dosis de poesía en prosa. Drabble sin sentido común, nothing, aun así… espero les guste c:

******Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**A THOUSAND BEATS".**

.

.

**Q**ueriendo ser frío, me derrito nada mas rozo tu piel…

.

.

Sonríes como luna enamorada, irradiando luz opaca y un atisbo de melancolía, de esa que te incita a llorar.

Tus amigos juegan y ríen, haciendo acrobacias de mesa en mesa y la fiesta del gremio se encuentra en todo su esplendor, sin embargo su calor de verano no te alcanza, y con cada fracción de segundo otro poco de tu dentadura nieve va desapareciendo de la vista de todos, matando tu sonrisa sin vida. Mas no te rompes en llanto cual muñeca inservible, porque no muy lejos como quisieras y no tan cerca como anhelas se encuentra él.

El amorodio de tu realidad.

Y suspiras, y los ojos te pesan, y cansada de no hacer nada eliges desviar la vista a cualquier punto sin específico, consciente de que Gray ya se ha fijado en ti, solo en ti.

Y ahora bien podrías sacudirte al ritmo de las notas desafinadas de la alegría y envenenarte con jugo de manzana, aparentar seguridad de la que careces e ir directo a él con los brazos abiertos para fundirte en sus labios y volverte adicta a su piel (como si ya no lo fuera…), pero todo eso es ridículo. Tanto como los cuentos de hadas no aptos para diabéticos. Aquellos que construyen hogares fundamentados en ladrillos de falsas esperanzas y te explotan el corazón con sus insípidos "Y vivieron felices por siempre."

(Y vives feliz por siempre, sin mí).

Porque no es mentira para nadie, y nadie es tan estúpido como para entenderlo. Gray no te ama.

(Y vives infeliz por siempre, a mi lado).

Y la vida continúa y el tiempo infinito camina pasito a pasito, ansiando más- Mientras te limitas a ocultar tu desesperación desesperada tras una media luna y repites como disco vinil rayado "Todo está bien, todo está bien".

(Hasta que me lo crea…)

Y lo sabes, perfectamente como la cantidad de luceros estrellados adornando el firmamento, él no te quiere.

No.

Él te ve como a la niña con rodillas raspadas a la que debe proteger –hasta de sí mismo–; la amiga siempre fiel; la acosadora roba objetos personales; (su querubín pervertido), y piensas, que si fueras menos escéptica con esas cosas, a la siguiente estrella desterrada que cayera sin duda le suplicarías una sola oportunidad con Gray.

Una sola basta, para enredar tus lánguidos dedos en su huracán negro de cabellos, para degustar como chef profesional a lentos bocados sus labios, para enredarte cual serpiente inquieta a su torso de dios descubierto. Y estar, los dos, solos, en un mullido sofá estilo bohemio, piel con piel y únicamente acompañados por la sonata de grillos fantásticos.

Oh, cuan esplendoroso seria, si tan solo una vez, sus orbes pozo sin fondo te vieran como mujer y amante innata. Como novia virgen y pura decorada con blancos retazos de tela y campanadas de una iglesia.

(Esperando por ti en el altar, este y un millón de años más

porque te amo de aquí a lo más lejano

y soy tu Venus del Milo, pintada grácilmente con la tinta bermellón de tus lágrimas escharchadas en sangre).

Y continuas divagando, escondida en lo más remoto de tus pensamientos de poeta mal pagada, porque solo en ellos ambos son felices juntos y resplandecen de felicidad. Tanto que el sol cree ser mediocre en luminiscencia, y aunque dudas de la existencia de esa palabra optas por dejarlo pasar, y sigues con el largo sendero de la vida auto impuesto.

(Y todo continua igual, con la misma exactitud incluso en tu mirar)…

¿Cuán estúpido llega a ser el amor? Te cuestionas, y lo ves, y la respuesta vuela por el aire, como Lucy que por error piso mal e inicio otra épica batalla entre el bien y el mal y la omnipotente Erza.

(Es sumamente estúpido).

Un travieso hilo de cabello se escapa detrás de tu oreja al momento en que Natsu grita en ton y son de guerra y él abandona tus ojos salpicados en agua clara invisible para unirse al recién formado bullicio.

Maldices en voz baja –como solo una dama saber hacer– y acomodas de vuelta al odioso cabello en donde va. Prefieres continuar el suicidio contra tu corazón incomprendido en la quietud de la noche y te retiras.

Dando por terminada la sesión diaria de observar fijamente y sin disimulo a Gray-sama hombreperfecto.

Y repites que todo está bien, desechando la absurda pero tentadora idea de borrar tu amor, como has venido asegurando desde que llegaste ahí.

Y es que es imposible, como que el chocolate sepa a hierro o caiga nieve en un desierto acalorado.

No amarlo es lo único que no puedes permitirte logar, mas las lágrimas y sollozos ahogados no serán en vano.

Porque sabes con seguridad –vaya que sabes– que si bien Gray no se congela en pasión al estar a su lado, (aun), en un par de minutos. Horas, días, semanas o años si lo hará y tú, devota a tu corazón inmenso como el mar corresponderás ese tan ansiado sentimiento.

Y confirmaras por ti misma que el _final feliz_ si existe, más real que nunca. Y sonreirás hasta que duela, y amaras hasta que duela.

(Ya me duele igual)

Después de todo… tu corazón cuenta todavía con mil latidos más para regalar.

**#FIN**

* * *

¡Si llegaste hasta aquí querido lector, felicidades! Has terminado con mi primer fenómeno de literatura (?) quizá me anime a escribir otra cosa así, i don't know, pero mientras pueden leer a **theblueblitzkrieg**, una verdadera diosa de las palabras :baba:

Como borre por cuestiones personales mi Fanfic "Frozen" me disculpo con **xHinamoriKunx**, este si ya es tu regalo (por atrasado, gulp), no me mates por favor, piensa en mis otros lectores QwQ (?)

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
